


Casper, Wyoming.

by CaptainLyssa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Summary: In response to a challenge from So Kiss Me Goodbye over at FFnet. Originally published in 2012, cleaned up and placed here.What would canon Mulder and Scully be doing on 7th March 2012 in 1000 words or less. And thus this little fic was born.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Mulder/Scully/William
Kudos: 14





	Casper, Wyoming.

“Mulder,” Scully whined, “I’m happy here. I have a job, a home.”

“Come on, Scully,” Mulder kept up his best puppy expression. The one with pleading eyes. “They’ve been looking for a doctor in this community for six months and they really want someone with paediatric experience. You fit the bill.”

“What are you planning to do in Hicksville,” countered Scully.

“Casper, Scully,” Mulder sighed, “the town’s called Casper, like the friendly ghost. I’ve even found us a secluded house off Casper Mountain Road. It’s isolated so you can get away after your shifts over.”

Standing with one hand on her hip and giving him **_the look_** , Scully demanded he answer her previous question.

“Now the FBI has cleared me and all is forgiven,” Mulder looked very proud, being able to come out of his self-imposed isolation in the last few years, “I intend to use my Doctorate in Psychology. The Casper Education Department’s looking for a school guidance councillor.”

“You’ve already applied and got the position,” Scully tapped her foot, “haven’t you?”

“The Hospital Board is very excited about meeting you,” he offered. “I sent them your resume last month.”

“When did you say we’d be there,” Scully rolled her eyes. She actually liked the idea, not that she’d let Mulder in on her secret any time soon. Maggie moved to San Diego while they’d been on the run and made a new life there. They had nothing left on the east coast, except Mulder’s property portfolio.

“This weekend,” Mulder watched Scully’s eyes as he lay two one-way tickets down on her desk. Those pools of blue presented a window to her soul. After almost twenty years together, more than half as lovers, he knew his woman almost as well as she knew herself.

Two months later, after spending Christmas with Charlie’s family and New Year with Maggie, Mulder and Scully discovered they enjoyed their new lives. Scully realized the community hospital catered to a wide variety of conditions. As the Chief Medical Practitioner, she found herself constantly tested. Without Father Ybarra’s constant criticism, Dr Scully thrived on the challenge. Mulder, too, seemed to be enjoying his foray into the work force.

Then it happened. They’d planned a quiet dinner at home for the twentieth anniversary of their first meeting in the basement office. Scully discovered the reason Mulder had been drawn to this isolated town so far off the beaten track.

“Mulder,” Scully called him at work, “get to the hospital, **_now_**.”

“I’m with a student,” he sounded peeved, “can’t it wait half an hour.”

“ ** _NOW_** ,” she demanded.

He didn’t waste time with that tone. Twenty years and he knew not to ignore his life partner. Ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of the Community Hospital, Scully waiting impatiently for him.

“Did you know,” she demanded furiously, tears streaming down her face.

“Know what,” Mulder asked confused and frightened by her appearance.

Without a word, Scully marched off. His longer legs easily caught up. Placing his hand in the middle of her back, Scully shook it off. When she opened the curtain to the emergency bay, Mulder’s face lost its colour and knew what riled the woman at his side.

“I…I,” he attempted, looking at Scully in complete and utter shock.

_I’m sorry_ , her eyes said, _I see you’re devastated expression and accept that you didn’t know_.

“Please meet William van der Kemp, Mulder,” Scully announced. She’d managed to pull herself together and present a professional demeanour. “William is adopted, he moved to a farm outside of Casper, Wyoming before his first birthday.”

“You’re my father,” the eleven-year-old boy stated, scrutinising Mulder.

William van der Kemp looked exactly like the child Mulder imagined on the beach. “Yes,” Mulder couldn’t deny his son. William looked just as he’d always expected.

“Have you come for me,” he asked, curiously, looking between the adults.

“William’s adoptive mother passed away when he turned four. Mr van der Kemp remarried two years ago and now has a new baby. William has run away in search of his biological parents,” Scully stated, her eyebrow arched. “I’ve called in Dr Ralston to cover and explained the situation to William’s father.”

“Scully,” the word formed an entire conversation between them.

“He doesn’t want me anymore,” William accepted the rejection with a world-weary sigh, “now he has a real son.”

“How do you know,” Mulder asked.

“He told me,” William answered in a defiant tone, “and **_she_** doesn’t want me either.”

“My conversation with Mr van der Kemp would indicate as much,” Scully used a tight tone, keeping her feelings ruthlessly locked away. “I’ve suggested we take William home with us for the time being. Mr van der Kemp agreed it might form the basis of a permanent arrangement.”

“Why did you give me up,” William asked.

“All our lives were in danger,” Mulder told the boy gently, “I had to leave when you were a few days old. Ruthless men threatened to harm you and your mother if I stayed.”

Sitting beside the child of her heart, Scully explained in a soft tone, “they still came after us. Adoption became the only way I could protect you. I hoped to keep you safe so we’d meet again someday and be a real family.”

“You never wanted to give me up,” William seemed relieved.

“Never,” Scully whispered, “and I never gave up hope of finding you one day.”

“Come on,” Mulder placed an arm around Scully shoulders, “let’s go home.”

Later that night, as Scully lay emotionally spent in Mulder’s arms, she whispered, “I wouldn’t change a thing about today, about our anniversary. After twenty years, all the hurt and pain, the suffering and loses, we finally have our miracle child back in our home.”

“If I’d known he’d be here,” Mulder started, only to have his lips sealed by Scully’s passionate kiss. He didn’t need words to know he’d made her dreams come true.


End file.
